


Your eyes | Your smile

by pastel_love



Series: Short Killugon Stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Flustered Killua, Implied Killugon child, Insinuations, M/M, Omega Killua, Shameless Gon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_love/pseuds/pastel_love
Summary: “Ne, Killua?”“Mmm…?”“Let’s have a big family!”...In which Gon shamelessly suggests that he and Killua have kids together.





	Your eyes | Your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious. There just aren't enough Alpha/Omega Kilugon fics! Grantd, it doesnt really play a big part in this story, but...

It’s something that Gon blurts out, interrupting the silence when they’re sitting on Leorio’s front porch as he cards his hands through his omega’s hair.

 

“Ne, Killua?”

 

“Mmm…?” Killua responds, eyes closed as he enjoys the feeling of Gon stroking his head.

 

“Let’s have a big family!”

 

It takes a second for the sentence to register, then Killua is sitting up with so much force his head bangs into Gon’s forehead (“Ow, Killua!”).

 

“What?!” Killua exclaims in shock.

 

“What? Oh. I said that we should have a big family!” Gon says shamelessly, a wide smile on his face.

 

Killua can feel the blush growing rapidly on his cheeks. “We aren’t even married yet!”

 

Gon thinks about it. “Well, could do have kids after we get married, in which case we should get married soon.”

 

“S – Soon?” Killua stutters, finding it hard to get a comprehensible sentence out.

 

“Yup! We should get married soon – if Killua’s so worried about marriage – so we can have a big family soon.”

 

“You haven’t even proposed yet!” Killua attempts to protest. “We’re only 17! And how do you know I’m going to say yes? Or if I even want start a family?!”

 

“Well,” Gon says, pondering it for a second. “I can’t think of anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I’m sure Killua can’t either, so it’s only natural. It doesn’t matter to me if we get married or not before we start a family. But I didn’t actually think about whether or not you want to start a family, so I’m sorry Killua. I know _I_ want lots of kids. Do you?”

 

Killua can’t think. They’d just barely started dating a while ago (after they had both presented (Gon an Alpha, and Killua an Omega)), and now Gon was already bringing up marriage and kids. _Well,_ his brain comments snidely. _He’s the one who brought up kids._ You’re _the one who brought up marriage._

 

 _Shut up!_ The other side of his brain snaps back. _They go hand in hand, so it’s only natural._

 

Killua rubs his temples. What is Gon doing to him?

 

A thought crosses his mind.

 

“How many kids is a lot to you?”

 

“Well…” Gon says, thinking it over. “I know I was lonely, so more than one kid, or they’ll be lonely. Killua was lonely too, even though he had Alluka. So more than five, since you had four siblings. If five isn’t enough, how about ten?”

 

Killua feels like he brain is being overloaded with shamelessness, even from himself. “ _Do it”? “Yet”? “Soon”? “Ten” kids?_

 

Killua immediately pinches Gon’s cheeks. “I can’t have that many kids! Are you crazy? I get that I’m the omega here, but no way in hell am I going to suffer that much to satisfy you!”

 

“But _Killua!_ ” Gon says, voice muffled and strained from his boyfriend pinching his cheeks. “It’ll be worth it! And _I_ want to! Besides, we can adopt, too!”

 

Killua feels a headache coming on. He finally frees Gon’s cheeks from his incessant pinching. “That’s ‘cause you wouldn’t be the one having them! Besides, how many would be adopt, then?”

 

“Um…” Gon puts a finger to his chin. “Three?”

 

“That still means I’d have seven!”

 

“I can’t help it!” Gon whines. “You’re just so pretty!”

 

“Huh?! What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“I want kids that look like me _and_ you. We could adopt to help some kids that need a home, but I’d like to have kids with you.” Gon’s voice grows softer at the end, and he caresses Killua as he speaks, noting the ever present blush on Killua’s cheeks. “They’d be little version of us. Think about it. With your hair.” He ruffled it.

 

“Your skin,” Killua adds, eyes closed as he starts to form an image in his mind. “And your smile.”

 

“Your eyes.” Gon cradles his boyfriend’s head between his hands as Killua opens his eyes. “Your _beautiful_ eyes.”

 

Killua smiles. “They’d be charismatic, like you.”

 

Gon laughs at the word. “And smart like you.”

 

“Childish and innocent like you, because they’d _be_ children.”

 

“Loyal like you.”

 

Killua gives him a cheeky smile, trying to tone down his prominent blush. “And hopefully not reckless like you.”

 

“But they could be explorers, if they want.”

 

“Not too far.”

 

Gon laughs again. “You already sound like a mom!”

 

Killua suddenly grabs the other in a headlock. “Shut up!”

 

When Killua releases him, Gon just smiles at him. Killua squirms under the stare. “What?”

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

Killua turned his head away. “I’m really not.”

 

Gon brushes his thumb across Killua’s lips, turning him to face his way again. “I’m not, either. But we can be perfect together.”

 

Killua’s silent for a moment. “Is that a proposal, Gon Freecss?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Another thought occurs to Killua. “What about last names? What last name do we take?”

 

“Mine,” Gon replies immediately.

 

Killua eyes him suspiciously. “How come you get the say in everything? What if I want to keep my last name?”

 

Gon turns serious. “Do you really?”

 

Killua gives it a moment’s thought. “Not really, I guess. It would help to piss of my family even more, but I doubt they’d ever accept it, even after it’s legally changed.”

 

They sit there, enjoying as the day becomes evening, the sun already having started to dip below the horizon.

 

This time, it’s Killua who interrupts the silence. “I’m still not having seven kids, though.”

 

Gon just laughs, as if that in and of itself is enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I send you my love, so don't forget to comment!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
